Transformers Annie
by Sarah-TheDemonTiger
Summary: When a girl’s future is at hand, its up to the weapizer mini-cons to help her to her happy ending! (Annie 2014)


**Heya everyone, back again with another crossover. I know I've been writing crossovers but not exactly continued them. But I can ensure you that I will in due time. But for now, I made this! I finished watching season 2 of 2015 Transformers Robots in Disguise and I had this idea with the 2014's Annie. I thought that the weaponizer mini-cons would be a part of the movie in Annie's life. Now I wanna say was that I feel bad for them to leave to stay safe but I just thought they would learn about family... And I'm mumbling again he hehe. Well anyway, hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

In deep of the quiet empty space, the sub-orbital craft of the Weaponizer mini-cons. The mini-cons were working on where they would go to find a new start in their lives. Windstrike and Bashbreaker were trying to find a galaxy to hide through the ship's data computing. Lancelon, Tricerashot, and Buzzstrike were just talking to each other about what to come happily. Aerobolt walked through a hallway before he finds himself standing near a glass window as he looked out at the stars sadly, Sawtooth just so happens to be passing by and saw Aerobolt in his state, he had sympathy expression on his face so he walks towards him.

"Aerobolt?" Aerobolt jumped at the sudden voice and turned his shoulder-plating before sighing in relief when he saw who's voice it was.

"It's only you Sawtooth," He said sighing.

"Are alright Aerobolt? You seemed so sad, aren't you at peace?" Sawtooth asked Aerobolt frowned as he hung his head knowing that he can't get out of this. "what is upsetting you?"

Aerobolt sighed again before looking back at the stars. "I'm alright Sawtooth," He said. "it's nothing to worry about."

Sawtooth humed at this. "Aerbolt, I know what that look means," He said to Aerobolt. Aerobolt looks at him. "you're lonely."

Aerobolt sighed. "I'm alright Sawtooth," Aerobolt said as he places his wing where his Autobot sigma on his chest-plate and looks down disappointed.

"Alright then," Sawtooth replied to him then he started to walk off. "but please talk to me about if it's bothering you."

"Sawtooth, you always were one for assuring," Aerobolt said quietly as he looks back at the stars.

"Have I truly am lonely?" He asked himself before sighing. "Maybe I've been off of bit since we left Earth." Then suddenly the alarms went off and the two looked at each other in concerned before running/flying over to the control room to see what's going on.

When they arrived, they asked Windstrike and Bashbreaker what's going on.

"I'm not sure how but look!" Windstrike said as he pointed towards the screen where the group saws that the ship steered itself into a black hole. "It's... a black hole!"

"How could this be?!" Aerobolt asked them.

"We aren't sure ourselves, Aerobolt," Bashbreaker replied to him.

"You and Windstrike will try and turn us off course so we won't be off to a dangerous place," Aerobolt ordered, Windstrike and Bashbreaker nodded as the two started to typing commands on the computers. Then, Aerobolt looks over at Sawtooth. "In the meantime, Sawtooth and I will warn the others about this and take cover when this is resolved."

Sawtooth nodded before he ran out with Aerobolt flying on his tail. When they found the others they seemed afraid themselves.

"What's going on Aerobolt?" Buzzstrike asked in concerned.

"There is a black hole sucking the ship," Aerobolt informed him. "we aren't exactly quite sure how but everyone's safety needs to be sure."

The three mini-cons looked at each other before looking at him and nodded in response and follows him towards a chamber where it has some sits.

"Everone, take a spot and hold on," Aerobolt informed them. And one by one they all buckled up and ready. _"we're ready Windstrike!"_

Back at the control room, Windstrike nodded and before he could push a button to move the ship, the ship disappeared just as the black hole was sucked it in. And they were sent off to another earth, and another time. But where you asked and what time you ask? Well, let's find out.

* * *

"Aerobolt...Aerobolt...Aerobolt..."

Aerobolt slowly opened his optics to see that he wasn't on the ship anymore, the floor was covered in a fog, as for the entire sky was shown clearly with the stars shown as brightly and the sky was as dark blue in calming.

Aerobolt glanced around and sees that it was empty. Who could have called to him?

"Aerobolt..." There it was again, he turned and saw a figure.

He was tall seemed old and ancient. Silver and gold painted armor with spiral designs on them as he had magenta and cyan like-wings attached to his back. At the center of his chest-plate was a hole, which threw Aerobolt off a bit, but what stood out was his bright blue optics.

"Greetings, Aerobolt," The strange mech greeted.

"How do you know my name?" Aerobolt asked. "And who are you?"

"Of course, where are my manners?" The stranger said before clearing his throat. "I am Vector Prime, one of the Thirteen Primes, and guardian of time and space."

"A-A Prime?!" Aerobolt stuttered in shocked. The mech, Vector Prime, nodded.

"I assume by your expression you might have met our thirteenth Prime, Optimus Prime?" He asked the eagle-like mini-con.

Aerobolt gave him a small nodded. "Yes, he was the same Prime that I have seen through my youth when I was captured to become a weaponizer mini-con."

"Yes," Vector Prime said with amusement in his voice before his face grew serious. "But that's not why I called you here."

"Then what is it that you called me for then," Aerobolt as he bowed. "it must be important to call me forth."

"I have summoned not just you Aerobolt, but the other Weaponizer mini-cons as well, to fulfill your destiny."

"Our destiny?" Aerobolt asked him.

"Yes, there is a human in another Earth where she will be in need of love in her life as she grows," Vector Prime explained to him, which when he mentioned Earth he was tensed, but he let him continued. "and to fulfill her dream to her destiny. She is in need of guidance and protection, so I am sending you and the others to her world and become her guardians."

"Why us, if it's alright to ask?" Aerobolt asked the old prime kindly.

"You and your brethren had been through troubled hardship during your years together in hiding from that Decepticon," Vector calmly said as he knelt down on one knee and looked down at Aerobolt with a sad look on his face-plate. "and over time I've watched you all stand for one another with the Autobots and learning through them that you feel safe when your around those who will give you hope and trust. And now, you've come to my expectations for this task."

"Will you accept it, Aerobolt, leader of the Weaponizer Mini-cons?" Aerobolt thought about this for a second, after everything that's been done, should he come to Earth? He and the others had the ship to leave the planet to find a new, right? Was he missing something? Something that he, needed? But, his weaponizer brethren needed a home, and if he needed to guard and guide this human, then he would do anything for it.

Aerobolt looked up at Vector Prime, and with a determined look on his face-plate, nodded. "I accept it." He answered.

Vector Prime nodded. "Very well Aerobolt, but I must tell you this," He told Aerobolt. "once I've sent you and the others to her world you all will be scattered. But will be found over the years of her life. Use your wisdom and guidance you and the others shared to accomplish her future."

"May Primus guide you to light..." Was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

* * *

Aerobolt groaned as he slowly woke up from what felt like sleep, he slowly opened his optics and blinked a few times. He saw that he was in an abandoned corner in a street of a human city. He took note of this because of the local trash cans around, he stood up and flapped his wings a bit. Then he notices something different here, his surroundings were larger than he usually sees the world here, he looked at himself and saw that he grew smaller! He was still himself which he was thankful of, but now his the size of an earth eagle. He looked around and saw the others weren't with him, he began to worry when he remembered what Vector Prime said that he and the others would be separated but would be reunited over the earth years. Now all he needed to look for, the human sparkling Vector Prime sent him to guard and guide.

He folded his wings before starting to walk around the ally, he noted that it was a dark night and it was snowing. He walked and walked until he made it towards the entrance where there was a single lamppost lighting the spot it stood.

But just as he was about to step in he heard the sound of footsteps coming his way, he quickly flew up in the cold air and landed onto the lamppost and watched when he saw a human male walked over towards the ally. He seemed to look around before placing something on the snow-covered floor next to a trash crane. He heard something the man whispered, but he couldn't hear it. Then Aerobolt watched as the male human then ran off into the dark cold night, once he couldn't see the human anymore he landed on the ground and wondered what was that all about?

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the sound of crying from the area the man was he looked over and saw that he placed a basket on the floor and the crying grew louder. He slowly walked over towards the basket, when he had gotten close enough he saw something moving from the blanket of the basket. With his beak, he lifted the blanket up before he gasped at the sight of what behold him.

Inside the basket, was a brown-skinned human sparkling. She looked about 2 months old, and her clothing was but a diaper. Aerobolt let the blanket fall on the white snow before slowly approaching the child, he was then in front of the crying infant. When she saw him her crying stopped and was replaced with a whimper but looked at him with curious eyes. To Aerobolt's surprise the infant reached out to him as she made a bit of sound, so he leaned in to let her pet him and when her hand touched his beak she smiled at him as she giggled.

Aerobolt chuckled at this. "Curious little sparkling aren't you?" He said to which he got a giggle from her in response.

Then Aerobolt looked down and saw something around her neck, it was a silver locket. Only it was haft of one side of it. He looked around the basket to find clues and saw a note. He had the infant's hand off his beak which she whined a bit at this but it wasn't important now. He read the note and he was in shocked by how it was discovered that the infant was left in the cold alone while her creators try to make ends meet, this made him remember of how she felt after he was taken, lost, alone, and afraid.

Aerobolt looked back down at the infant who smiled up at him and made a grabbing motion with her little hands again. Aerobolt let her pet him again.

 _'Maybe this is the sparkling I'm supposed to watch over with the others,'_ He thought as he looked at the infant. ' _this is whom Vector Prime spoke of...'_

Aerobolt looked around before looking back at the infant. "you rest now," He said to her as he places the blanket over her body. "I will keep you warm." And then he started to hum.

Music began to play as Aerobolt began to sing.

" _ **A gentle**_ ** _breeze from Hushabye Mountain,_** " Aerobolt swayed his head as he sang to the infant. " _ **softly blows over Lullaby Bay.**_ "

" _ **It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,**_ " He pressed his forehead with her's as he closed his optics. " _ **waiting to sail your worries away.**_ "

" _ **It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,**_ _ **and your boat waits down by the quay.**_ "

" _ **The winds of night so softly are sighing,** " _Aerobolt opened his optics to meet with the infant's brown eye. " _ **soon they will fly your troubles to sea.**_ "

Aerobolt then looked up at the dark sky. " _ **So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain, wave goodbye to cares of the day.**_ "

Then the snow began to fall as the stars glistened. " _ **And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain, sail far away from Lullaby Bay.**_ "

Aerobolt looked at her as the infant yawned and blinked her tired eyes. "Goodbye little one," He said as he places a wing over her. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise..."

" _ **So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain, wave goodbye to cares of the day.**_ "

" _ **And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain,**_ " He watched as the infant's eyes closed. " _ **sail far away from Lullaby Bay...**_ "

* * *

 **AAAANNNNDDDD that's the end of the prologue! I really hope this will be a good crossover and yea. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year! And yea! Love and Review!**


End file.
